Dans un conte de fées
by BadAngel666
Summary: Défi de Mohnn - Harry Potter n'avait jamais cru aux contes de fées, lui qui n'avait jamais été un prince. Pourtant, ce soir, il l'attendait. - Joyeux Nowel.


**Auteur** : j'ose pas le dire.

**Disclaimer** : rien (non, rien de rien) n'a moi, tout à la dame (JKR), même l'idée de base vient de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne revendique même pas la prose, en plus j'avais pris de la drogue ce jour là :p

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : romance, chocolat, sucré, saupoudré de sucre encore plus sucré.

**Pairing** : ah la bonne blague !

**Intitulé du déf**i : Le bal arrive, et notre cher Potter ne souhaite inviter qu'une seule personne, un homme, sauf que ca risque d'être mal vu. Cinq pages minimum, couple libre, yaoi.

**Note de l'auteur **: Hello ! Baissez donc ces armes, je promets que j'écris un peu en ce moment, peut être pas les bonnes choses, mais j'écris.

Donc me voilà pour cette petite chose (pas de pavé, pas cette fois), parce qu'un jour alors que je trainais sur le Manychat de Manyfics, on me défia, et que (bonne poire ?) je me suis dit que peut être une idée se trouverait. Parce que Mohnn c'est le mal, parce que que je n'avais pas grand chose à dire, ce monstre est né. Pondu en moins de deux heures (chrono, pauses clopes comprises), bienvenue dans la one again dimension de Baddy :), vous allez constater par vous même que je suis partie en live dès les premières lignes.

**Avertissement** : déconseillé aux diabétiques, trop sucré :p

**Dédicace/remerciements **: à vous tous, vous qui me lisez, que vous laissiez ou non des messages. C'est parce que vous êtes encore là que je continue, même si moins souvent, à écrire.

Sur ce, bon appétit.

**

* * *

Dans un conte de fées…**

Harry Potter n'avait jamais vraiment cru aux contes de fées.

Déjà, il n'avais jamais fait partie de ces enfants auxquels on racontait de belles histoires de Princesses emprisonnées par de vilaines Reines jalouses et sauvées par de valeureux Princes blonds et charmants juchés sur de nobles destriers blancs. Non, lui il faisait plus partie des gamins qu'on envoyait au lit sans manger, même lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. C'était bien la moindre des choses pour un sorcier qui avait grandi dans une famille de moldus.

Il avait rattrapé son retard en belles histoires tout seul, comme un grand. D'abord en lisant puis en profitant de la télévision de Mrs Figg lorsque les Dursley le laissaient en gardiennage au milieu du temple dédié aux chats qu'était la maison de la vieille dame.

Par la suite, il avait découvert le monde de la magie, et il y avait cru un peu, à ces contes qu'il avait lus en cachette. Les châteaux existaient bien, les dragons et les magiciens aussi. Il avait dû faire face au pire, sans nul doute, en la personne d'un mage noir, mais il s'en était sorti avec les honneurs et l'aide de Ron et Hermione.

Ça n'avait été que lorsque la naïveté – déjà bien fragile pour sa part – de l'enfance avait laissé place aux dures réalités de l'adolescences ainsi qu'à ses premiers émois qu'il avait renoncé à croire à cette magie qui donnait à croire qu'il existait un prince pour chaque princesse et inversement.

Oh, bien sûr, Harry avait cru trouver sa belle en Cho d'abord, puis en Ginny. Mais il s'était vite rendu à l'évidence : il n'avait pas besoin d'une princesse quand un prince noble et blond retenait toute son attention.

Ainsi, à l'âge de seize ans, huit mois et vingt quatre jours – il s'en rappelait avec une précision douloureuse – Harry avait vu le conte de fées qu'était sa vie se casser la gueule.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas l'unique garçon à aimer les garçons, il n'était pas non plus l'unique personnage en vue à devoir protéger le semblant de vie privée que lui avait laissé la guerre… Mais existait-il une personne aussi masochiste que lui dans tout l'Univers ?

Peut-être pas, en fait.

Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, faisait l'amour à la Terre de la plus belle des façons. Ça brillait, ça brûlait ses yeux mais Harry ne détourna pas une seule seconde les yeux du spectacle.

Dans les contes de fées, les belles choses commençaient toujours au coucher du soleil, après tout.

Il eut un petit soupir en allongeant ses jambes devant lui. Ce banc lui ruinait le dos mais il n'y avait plus que dans la roseraie qu'il pouvait se retrouver seul sans qu'on essaie de lui mettre le grappin dessus pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Et surtout pour l'unique raison qui faisait qu'il délirait tout seul comme un crétin sur les contes de fées : le bal.

Les esprits s'étaient échauffés subitement quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque des dizaines de colombes avaient fait irruption dans la grande salle pour délivrer des invitations à tous les élèves de la cinquième à la septième année.

« _Vous êtes cordialement invité au bal qui sera donné au château de Poudlard le trente et un décembre._

_Tenue de soirée exigée. _»

Deux phrases qui avaient littéralement retourné la totalité de la population estudiantine (les professeurs avaient lâché l'affaire très rapidement, en voyant que personne ne les écoutait) et avait fait de la vie de Harry Potter un enfer.

Pas un jour n'avait passé sans qu'il ne reçoive des dizaines de demandes, des tonnes de déclarations et des caisses d'œillades langoureuses.

Comme si le fait d'aller à un bal avec quelque équivalait à une demande en mariage…

Il avait donc dû faire quelques aménagements dans sa vie afin d'avoir la paix : il avait fui.

Grâce à l'aide de ses meilleurs amis, il avait pu éviter la grande salle pendant un mois entier. Les vacances lui avaient également facilité la tâche en ôtant de son emploi du temps les cours durant lesquels, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne pouvait éviter les demandes/œillades langoureuses/soupirs énamourés des jeunes filles qui étaient loin d'être des princesses et qui même si elles l'avaient été, ne l'auraient pas intéressé.

Ainsi, seul dans la roseraie, Harry contemplait le coucher du soleil. Il faisait froid mais il s'en fichait un peu, et puis il aimait bien le parfum des roses hivernales mêlé à celui de la neige.

Le dîner précédant le bal n'allait plus tarder à commencer, les couples devaient déjà être en chemin pour la grande salle, et les étoiles s'allumaient une à une dans le ciel.

Ce soir là, et pour la première fois de sa jeune existence, Harry Potter regretta que sa vie ne soit pas un vrai conte de fées.

Si tel avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas été seul dans cette roseraie, mais avec la personne qui occupait ses pensées.

Ce prince blond et magnifique qu'il avait seulement le droit de détester, mais pour lequel son cœur et son corps s'enflammaient.

Draco Malfoy, le digne représentant de sa maison, froid, hautain, méprisant, mais beau, beau à se damner.

Harry lui avait voué son âme dans le secret de ses pensées.

Donc, dans un conte, Malfoy serait arrivé derrière lui alors qu'il regardait le ciel d'un air absorbé en se demandant si en essayant très fort, il pourrait toucher les étoiles.

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?_ aurait-il demandé d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

– _Je t'attendais, tu es en retard_, lui aurait répondu Harry en se retournant.

Harry aurait retenu son souffle quelques secondes, parce que plonger dans le regard de Malfoy était toujours une expérience captivante, avant de se rapprocher de lui pour capter sa chaleur.

– _Je ne suis jamais en retard, dis plutôt que tu avais hâte de me voir._

Le sourire de Malfoy aurait été doux, serait monté jusqu'à ses yeux gris en y ajoutant quelques étoiles.

Ensuite, le blond aurait pris sa main pour l'entraîner vers la grande salle, en grognant un peu pour la forme sur les stupides gryffondors qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et risquaient de choper la mort.

Et Harry aurait souri aux anges.

Seulement voilà, la vie de Harry Potter n'était pas un conte, et loin s'en fallait.

Les gens disaient qu'il était un héros, parce qu'il avait survécu à deux guerres et parce qu'il avait ravivé les espoirs d'un peuple en étant simplement un gamin avec une cicatrice qui avait juste eu de la chance et un peu de suite dans les idées.

Lui pensait que les vrais héros étaient ceux qui avaient fait de vraies choses, ceux qui avaient pris des risques pour lui donner sa chance, pour qu'il vive et mette fin à la vie de Voldemort.

Pour Harry, Draco Malfoy était un héros, par exemple. Il avait espionné, transmis des informations au péril de sa vie et avait d'ailleurs failli l'y laisser, sa vie.

C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons qui faisait que le « héros » était tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Les autres étaient aussi diverses que variées, la plus stupide étant qu'à force de lui taper dessus il en était venu à avoir envie de le caresser.

Masochisme d'abord, sadisme ensuite, le héros était décidément un peu déviant…

Et il commençait à avoir un peu froid, le héros.

Il espérait que la personne qu'il avait eu le courage d'inviter viendrait au rendez vous, car il n'était pas certain d'avoir les tripes pour affronter ce genre d'échec.

Il était venu en avance, juste pour être sûr.

Pour se donner un peu de courage.

Il frotta ses mains glacées l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer un peu.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel où brillaient à présent des milliers d'étoiles, il se demanda vaguement si, en essayant très fort, il pourrait les toucher.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?

Sa voix grave l'était un peu plus.

– Je t'attendais, tu es en retard, répondit Harry en se retournant.

Le souffle lui manqua lorsque son regard plongea dans une mer tourmentée et magnifique, ça lui faisait toujours cet effet là.

Il se rapprocha d'un pas, comme un papillon aurait flirté avec une flamme. Harry se sentait l'âme d'un Icare, et il avait envie de chaleur.

– Je ne suis jamais en retard, dis plutôt que tu avais hâte de me voir.

Le sourire de Malfoy le réchauffa définitivement et alluma quelques étoiles dans ses yeux gris.

Une main pâle enserra la sienne pour l'entraîner vers la grande salle tandis qu'une bouche fine pestait dans une barbe inexistante à propos des soi disant héros qui se prenaient pour des surhommes en attendant dans le froid au risque d'attraper la crève.

Harry sourit avec amusement, il ne s'était pas trompé de beaucoup sur ses prévisions.

Et alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle illuminée, il se dit que peut-être que sa vie était un conte de fées, finalement.

Mais peut-être seulement.

Car Harry Potter n'avait jamais vraiment cru aux contes de fées.

Mais petit à petit, il s'y remettait.

Jour après jour, avec cet homme qui était beau, beau à le damner.

Ça ne faisait que trois mois, onze jours et quatre heures qu'ils étaient ensemble, après tout.

Alors Harry y croyait, juste un peu.

Et ce soir, il savait que même sans essayer très fort, il toucherait les étoiles.

**Fin**

* * *

Je vous avais dit que c'était court :)

Merci de m'avoir lue, pour les maux de ventre, voyez avec votre médecin traitant, pour les coups de coeur, c'est dans "review".

Ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes, beaucoup de bonheur et plein de belles choses.

Baddy

PS: n'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre sur le Manychat de Manyfics (en tout cas j'y suis souvent :p)


End file.
